Pity
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: "You haunt this room, little to elsewhere, in guard against those who would damage the place and take anything of yours... you kill without awaiting an explanation, being certain of yourself that nothing will happen and you have everything... But you do not have everything... You lost one important thing...". Mostly OCs, first fanfic in a year, please take the time to read if can.


Quite a mystery, are they not, humans?

How they accept things in various ways? A job, a school, a child, a pet, a drink, a life...? They use methods unknowingly of themselves to reach the path of acceptance, short or long. Usually short, but some circumstances alter the path to a more longer one.

Death.

How they accept themselves or loved ones passed away to the Unknown, it is intruiging that some accept the idea quickly, and most a long time, denial coursing their veins and anger ruling their minds for a short while. While natural, there are most cases of random blame; at once suffocating the mind of determining the responsibility of one causing the death of those they cherish. I watch in the shadows how the cases are here.

The cases are... different.

Too different.

The affect this school, this elementary demension-of-its-own school, causes upon unfortuenate victims trapped here are more unique to emotion and reaction. Both can be linked, and if uncontrolled caused on a rampage.

It is most fascinating.

And yet...

So horrifying.

A realm of its own creation, created by the combining power of sorcery and hatred, an entity by itself, hounded and haunted by those who perished there either by accident, purpose, or themselves. This school toyed with the minds of those who enter in its cursed halls, triggers of paranoia and fear penetrating the thoughts of the innocent and guilty to cause betrayal, death, and even suicide. A place just waiting to be researched.

As it is proven: when a spirit, a ghost, desires vengeance with so much hatred that it burns to the core, with the assistance of spellwork that aided in the schools construction, can create such a devastating intruging place, and only those foolish enough without the proper equipment and weaponry would enter its sacred halls. For more than thirty years now, this elementary haunting school still stand in its horror realm, waiting for more souls of those who discover how to enter it to consume them up. Even those in charge of the school are always there to kill the unfortunate.

The ghost children.

The man with the hammer.

And the girl in the red dress.

All died cruelly, in each ways, that their hatred and angst that fuels this school can be expressed through their nature to kill, and their handiwork of the corpses and blood they leave behind. It would be ignorant to say they have no remorse, the ghost children that is, for their killing sprees. They feel sorry for those who enter and die, even by their own hand, or scissors to be more specific, and only wish to escape the cursed halls of this elementary horror ground and find peace in anywhere beyond, but the curse forbids as such. Like the darkening, the curse is a sword and shield in this sacred school; a sword that cuts the unfortuenate in any way, and a shield to prevent any escape from anyone but the girl in the red dress. The girl who is what could be assumed as in charge of this elementary school, a facade of kind emotions from here, before a sneer and cruel childish laugh that follows. She is the one all fear the most, even if the people died by themselves or others, as she walks across the hallways as though everything is carefree, but really an avatar of horror waiting to devour the fear and devastation from anyone else. There are the ghosts, with the man with the hammer, who haunt and kill all in their way, making the rest of the ghosts who died remember them the most, as the only ones a part of this school. They are the ones who are believed to have dragged them here, and the only ones who are bonded with this school and ready to kill.

Except for one.

Another whose cruel death led her to be a part of this created realm, watching silently from the shadows and killing those who stick in her room far too long, their deaths a mystery.

In the room that is the opposite here to healing.

A board containing a single word atop of the room's door that defines it.

Infirmary.

In its shadowy fearful room stays the ghost of the woman, forgotten by so many but her daughter, haunting those who stick around for a while in her medical room and suffocating their bodies.

She is invisible.

Hiding, waiting...

Mourning.

The room quiet, fearfully silent, and the only sound made was by the creaks and drops of blood outside in the halls, echoing into the closed room.

A minute goes by...

And again...

Again...

Nothing happened.

For nobody who lives has entered the haunting school today, making the place as peaceful as it can probably get, everything a silent haunting as the dark room is innocent for now.

A sudden lit from the lamp on the broken old table brightens most of the room.

And then darkness appears.

In the center of the room.

A black unexplainable, by a normal humans standards, thing appears in its oval-like shape, occupying only the center of the fearful medical room, staying there for only a second.

Then a person appeared.

Covered in a brown cloak.

Hood drawn, and black shoes visible from behind the coat's contents.

The humanoid figure stands there, as in it were nothing more than a mere statue. The coat determines the person behind it to be male, a very young one, about in his tall teenage years.

Not even looking around the room, it did nothing.

And nothing.

Nothing.

Until it spoke.

A deep voice in the dark brown coat, the tone as though this place was normal.

It sounded male.

"How unfortuenate..."

It glanced to its sides, before addressing the front wall again.

"And yet; curious of the way of things move here..."

The darkness of the room did not respond.

The figure continued as though he showed no fear.

"Hatred and anguish drive these halls, and those responsible take it out on those who bear them no wrong... and the darkness here a maddening to the innocents minds..."

Silence.

Then a swirl began to slowly form.

The man spoke as though nothing was happening to his side.

"You can practically _feel_ the drama and agony that runs through this school's veins... with the dread and terror felt by those even who perished..."

The man released a deep mirthless chuckle.

"Am I not right to assume you are one of them... spirit?"

The swirling had continued through his words, appearing only to the side of the brown-coated man a few feet from him, the noise emitting from the black lines forming together in a circular way echoing the room. A scribble was then heard, the book lying on the old broken desk writing by a floating pen with a feather on top of it.

The man was not swayed by any of this, just remaining to stand there without a care in the world.

As though he was waiting.

Finally, the swirling ceased.

And the figure behind it looked monstrous.

The black smoke in the form of a figure standing there with a welcoming gesture, arms wide as though waiting for a hug, purple eyes from its head staring at the man who dared enter her office and was ready to make him pay the price.

The man still did nothing, but released a small glimmer of emotion from beneath the hood.

A smirk.

The smoke lunged.

Straight at him.

And nothing but air was there where the cloaked man was, the smoke figure swiping her arm at nothing.

Confusion raced through the spirits thoughts, wondering whether her lack of sanity was playing illusions against her.

"You are protective..."

Another voice caused the smokes head to snap to her left, seeing a cloaked man standing in the shadows in the back of the medical room, his clothing almost blending in perfectly to the darkness.

Though this one was different, the crazed spirit noted.

Instead of brown, this new man was wearing a full cloak of black, everything around him, even his drawn hood, with the only different colours of the coat being a zippers that travels from the top of the mans chest to the bottom near his black shoes, two dangling silver accessories from the top of the chest to the bottom of it.

Before the spirit attempted another attack, the figure spoke with something bizarre.

No emotion.

Completely.

Like he was devoid of it.

"Yet... merciless against those who enter your domain, like it is all you have left... a barren room with decorations of echos past..."

Like nothing stood against him, the man... no it. She was certain it was something else, something entirely different. She can sense it. It took two steps towards her, and the smoke body stood there, staring at the creature with blank eyes.

Then the unknown spoke with little caring.

"An abomination... like you..."

His next words held sincerity.

"A pity of anguish..."

A snarl was suddenly heard from the smoke, and she leaped to assault the man who dares to insult her as though she was nothing. However, like the previous man... that was possibly an it too...

It disappeard in thin air.

As though it was never there.

A growl followed by the smoke, expressing her frustration and desiring to kill something next.

"Is killing all the same to you..."

The next voice of a man whirled her head to face behind her, seeing another cloaked person. This time standing to the right in front of her desk, this man had another voice to him, and was wearing the same cloak as the previous man she aimed to attack and disappeared.

She was certain this one was human, she can feel it, and yet... there was something different about this one... something out of it...

Something abominal.

He continued speaking as if she wasn't a threat to his life.

"You haunt this room, little to elsewhere, in guard against those who would damage the place and take anything of yours... you kill without awaiting an explanation, being certain of yourself that nothing will happen and you have everything..."

He stared straight at her, and she took a step forward.

"But you do not have everything..."

Another step.

"You lost one important thing..."

One more step.

The figure released a small hidden sad smile.

"Your beloved daughter..."

Rage followed.

A roar unnatural, fuled by anguish and hatred, came from the smoke that was so powerful the room shook by its rage. And she leapt at the one who provoked her anguish, hoping to wrap her hands around his hidden neck and choke him with her firm hateful grip.

But like the others who had been in here before.

He disappeard.

She didn't stop.

She smashed her smoked fist onto the surface of the table, a quake of her rage have followed. The table did not break, and it accomplished naught to quell her sorrow that came after.

Another voice behind her.

"So easily provoked..."

She snapped her head around...

And was faced by a tanned face with a cruel smirk.

The yellow eyes took her by surprise.

The long black straight hair leading to the mans backside.

She recognized him by his cloak and voice.

The first man, covered in brown coat, black boots, who penetrated her room before.

He spoke with cold venom.

"Pitiful of you, to become a success at this place then sunk to close to a demon. You died as easily, unable to save the cherised one you love so dearly..."

A merciless chuckle followed from his deep voice.

"You cowardly hide behind a cloud of smoke..."

Silence passed.

And passed.

Passed again.

And then...

The smoke started to disperse, slowly and reluctant to itself, as if it still want to remain merged with its anguished victim, leaving and evaporating into air as the being who hid behind it revealed itself.

Herself.

The woman, the spirit, who hid behind the smoke stared at the expressionless man with a sorrow look. Pale to the core, white top clothing of a shirt with black pants, a difference was made to the pitiful woman's body than her paleness.

Her sideways head.

As though her neck was broken.

Her eyes was closed, but she can still see the man looking at her back with nothing to say about her appearance, not even showing a slight trace of terror he should be getting from.

Instead, he smiled.

Cruelly.

And she even felt the slightest bit or fear... on herself.

"You are weak..."

He said with no mercy.

"A waste, a fool, who believes her dear daughter still loves her in her blackened heart..."

He... it, was not giving up.

"You desire to achieve the most successful of your daughter, when instead you only achieved this place with assisting her in death..."

He threw his head back and released a harsh cold laugh.

"Idiot, you are nothing more than a foolish ghost with naught to accomplish. Your time is wasted, you have nothing better to do, now go and rest, forever... Shinozaki..."

The woman said nothing, but was ready to tear the man's head off.

When another voice cut it.

"Shinozaki..."

The said woman faced the second man she saw before to her left, who this time had his black hood downwards. Silver shoulder-length hair caressing his shoulders, pale skin that would near-rival hers, and one green eye staring at her with no emotion, the other hidden beneath his right fringe.

It took steps, stopping in front of the woman with no fear on his features. The tanned man was gone.

"A name that was given to a strong proud female, who loved to assist the children at the school. You were always cheerful, always estactic, and happy to the extreme when you see your daughter at your school."

It was as though he had nothing against her, as though he were almost... consoling her.

But then...

"And now shattering remains, broken to pieces when her daughter died after her. You desire nothing bu to end the hurt and get revenge. But that is long overdue, is it not? Your little girl handled that for you..."

Shinozaki's hands clenched.

"What do you dream of...?"

He almost sounded interested.

Then a new voice appeared, to her right near the beds once used to heal and rest the children when they were injured or ill. And she recognized him with his voice as the third man, wearing the same cloak as the near-pale thing that just asked her what she dreams of.

"You want to see the best of your child."

He then walks to the same spot where the previous man was, who disappeared when she looked again. This man was different: medium dark-brown hair that covered his right eye with a fringe. Normal-coloured skin and blue-green eyes.

"Your dream and belief she will see the light, and rest in peace, just as everyone else in this school should be doing. You only care for her, I make no mistake in saying that to you. You are selfish, a hypocrite when you decided to create this place for your daughter, and a fool whose goal died and came reborn. Is this all you wanted, to be forgotten? To make your only child a cold-blooded murderer? To be nothing more than an instrument to her monstrous path?"

The woman screamed, for the first time making a sentence when they appeared.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_"

The ground once again quaked at her words, as though the school itself was in fear of her, rage consuming her core as she wanted nothing more than to be rid of the man who dares says these horrible thing. And the ghost lunged for the man so close to here again, before, unsuprisingly, he disappeard.

She stared at the ground, saying amongst herself near-whispers in self-assurance.

"Sachi is my pride and joy... she means everything to me... I won't let anoyone harm a singly hair on her head... No one. No one is like my Sachi. I love her with all my heart."

"And in the end, you are a fool to hold to that."

The first man appeared again, to her right, facing her with no sympathy in his eyes and features.

"With no remorse for her actions."

The second man added, facing her on her left, his face emotionless.

"And no heart to feel for."

The third and final man faced her from the middle of the trio, and it stunned her to realize all three looked exactly the same but with different skin, eye colour and hair. He with them shared no pity to give.

"I have to give it to you Yoshie... you certainly know how to plan things. But it appears you have already lost the moment you began this ritual, with the death of your daughter and the grounds of these halls."

"You are incompetent even to your own decisions. The Book you used must have resented you, because I see not accomplishments here, do you? What was to gain from all? Nothing? I thought so."

"We arrived here to visit you personally, and now it appears we are wasting our time. You are nothing but a ghost with no love for her dead child. You have no heart to feel, no mind to plan again, no body to have. Nothing came out of thise for you..."

The first man disappeared, giving a cruel smirk alongside his sinister expression. The second man left, giveing her nothing but a pitiful look.

As though she was something to feel sorry for.

The third man stayed, facing her with a quiet sad tone.

"I give you a farewell goodbye, spirit, because it is doubtful we will see each other again. I wanted to see the mastermind of this, but I am faced with a vengeful ghost..."

And he disappeared, for the final time in her office.

Nothing happened for a long moment, the returning echoing sounds of dripping blood and creaks from the outside halls. The ghost of the former woman did nothing for a long moment, standing there with no expression, before finally giving a small sad smile of her own.

"You're wrong..."

She turned around slowly, facing the desk before her, looking down at its surface, then the book that lays before it, which seemed to have finished writing.

"I may be nothing now... but I am still going to be there for my Sachi... no matter what. Nothing and no one can say and do anything against it, my Sachi will always be protected by me... no one else. Nothign can seperate me from her... my love for my little girl is forever... nothing like you... things can do to stop it and me. If you come back: I will kill you. And protect my Sachi from the rest of the world. No harm shall come to her, not even from you abominations... Sachi is my pride and joy... to be my guiding light to the stars... she will always be here by side... no matter what... forever and forever..."

Determination in her, hollow but still there, Yoshie Shinozaki began to evaporate once more, the air welcoming her presence, assisting her for her next victim. She will have to wait, but as she is doing this for her beloved daughter, she will kill all those who go near her...

No matter what...

Pity.

* * *

**Right; I haven't done a fanfic since a year, and my skills may be rusty from the long absence. Plus I believe myself incapable of writing out the speeches and actions of main characters, other than my OCs of course. I tried here, and I will accept any honest review. So, review if you possibly can please. **

**The three people in the fanfic you may not know are my main OCs, all from the Kingdom Hearts universe. I made fanfics about them in the past on this account if you want to find out more. They are going to explore almost every universe of video games, books, movies and TV shows. **

**Corpse Party is one of these, and I felt it the first to be written about with my OCs, if that makes sense. I will be writing more in the future concerning this horror universe if I can, but for now I intend to write on other video games, books, movies and the like. Please review, again if you can. Thank you. :) **


End file.
